


Awkward Commentary

by Ratt9, Stormygio



Category: Death Note
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Boss/Employee Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, People Watching, Porn Magazines, Sexual Humour, Stalking, Video, Voyeurism, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormygio/pseuds/Stormygio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, Mr. Yagami, your son has a very nice body for a seventeen-year-old."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Commentary

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the period of time where L and Soichiro are watching Light with video surveillance cameras in his room.

The secret surveillance cameras showed Light Yagami entering the house. Soichiro tensed, afraid that his son might do something incriminating, while at the same time believing he wouldn't. L, calm as ever, took another bite of cake as he watched the screen.

 

Soichiro looked on, mortified, as he witnessed his son pull out a porn magazine. Eyes wide, he exclaimed, "I can't believe my son—!"

 

L cut him off. "That's perfectly normal for a seventeen year old. When I was his age, I did strange things, too."

 

Soichiro eyed the detective, now feeling slightly uncomfortable.

 

There was silence for a few minutes, before L broke it by saying, "Light has good taste in porn magazines."

 

It was in that horrible moment that Mr. Yagami realized just the full extent of L's social inadequacies.

 

Light's voice was picked up by the wiretaps. "Dang—fooled by the cover again. That's too bad."

 

Soichiro wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Instead, he settled on taking a sip of coffee.

 

"Indeed, that _is_ too bad," L muttered, licking the whipped cream off of his lips.

 

The boy's father almost choked on his drink.

 

_Just shut up just shut up just shut up!_

_  
_

"I wonder how much porn he has up there," L wondered aloud.

 

Soichiro Yagami paled and coughed pointedly, hoping that the man would get the hint and cut it out with the awkward commentary.

 

Light began changing into his pajamas.

 

_Oh no._

_Don't speak. Don't speak. Don't speak._

_  
_

"You know, Mr. Yagami, your son has a very good body for a 17-year-old. He's very well-built."

 

" _Ryuzaki_!" Soichiro slammed his hand down on the desk. "This is my  _son_! Do you not realize how incredibly  _creepy_ your comments are?"

 

L bit his thumb. "Oh, I apologize. I'll stop, then."

 

" _Thank_ you," Soichiro breathed.

 

Silence reigned for at least five minutes.

 

Then, suddenly—"Your daughter appears to be quite attached to your son. I wonder if she has romantic feelings for him."

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this when I was sitting on a chair at the hotel pool, trying to think of an idea for a drabble, when suddenly my mother tapped me on the shoulder, pointed at my shirtless brother, and said, "You know, Chase has a very nice body for a 14-year-old."
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Awkward.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think!
> 
> ~Ratt Kazamata, 8/05/2011


End file.
